Himeno's Unkown Power
by Dita5000
Summary: What if Himeno wasn't just the Prétear? Read and find out more.
1. Introduction

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"_**People talking in flashbacks"**_

_**Place change**_

Story

"**People talking"**

The Leafe Knights, Guardians, and the Pretear

Main Characters

Leafe Knight of Wind/Air: Name- Hayate, Age- 21, Hair color- black, Eye color- deep blue, Birthday- April 27

Leafe Knight of Sound: Name- Sasame, Age- 20, Hair color – silver, Eye color- purple, Birthday- December 30

Leafe Knight of Light: Name- Kei, Age- 19, Hair color- light blonde, Eye color- golden, Birthday- February 1

Leafe Knight of Fire: Name- Goh, Age- 19, Hair color- brown with red highlights, Eye color- red, Birthday- August 22

Leafe Knight of Ice: Name- Mannen, Age- 13, Hair color- ice blue, Eye color- sea color, Birthday- November 25

Leafe Knight of Water: Name- Hajime, Age- 10, Hair color- orange, Eye color- sea color, Birthday- April 8

Leafe Knight of Plants: Name- Shin, Age- 8, Hair color- golden brown, Eye color- green, Birthday- April 8

Pretear & Air Guardian: Name- Himeno Awayuki, Age- 19, Hair color- pinkish-red, Eyes- pinkish-red, Birthday- July 9

Light Guardian: Name- Maki Lee, Age- 19, Hair color- silver with blue highlights, Eye color- crimson red, Birthday- January 2

Time Guardian: Name- Tammy Lee, Age- 18, Hair color- green, Eye color- ocean blue, Birthday- March 23

Space Guardian: Name- Sandra Lee, Age- 17, Hair color- purple, Eye color- pink, Birthday- June 3

Earth Guardian: Name- Mai Xiong, Age-12, Hair color- brown with green highlights, Eye color- chocolate brown, Birthday- October 30

Fire Guardian: Name- Tai Kimono, Age- 10, Hair color- red, Eye color- emerald green, Birthday- September 28

Water Guardian: Name- Rey Sakura, Age- 7, Hair color- blonde, Eye color- silver, Birthday- May 4

Minor Characters

Mawata Awayuki: Age- 17, Hair color- Marine blue, Eye color- Marine blue

Mayune Awayuki: Age- 21, Hair color- Pink, Eye color- Pink

Natsue Awayuki: Age- 33, Hair color- blackish brown, Eye color- violet

Kaoru Awayuki: Age- 33, Hair color-brown, Eye color- brown

Takako: Age- 21, Hair color- black, Eye color- brown

Tama Lee: Age- 34, Hair color- purple, Eye color- gold, Tammy's mom

Elder of Air: Age- 50, Hair color- white, eye color- purple

Elder of Earth: Age- 50, Hair color- silver, eye color- green

Elder of Fire: Age- 50, Hair color- grey, eye color- red

Elder of Water: Age- 50, Hair color- blue, eye color- blue

Elder of Light: Age- 50, Hair color- blonde, eye color- baby blue

Elder of Space: Age- 50, Hair color- black, eye color- brown

Elder of Time: Age- 50, Hair color- Sapphire blue, eye color- ruby red


	2. Chapter 1

_ Black, everywhere you looked it was black. There was a sound off in the distance somewhere. **"I can't believe that she is gone." **A voice said before it began to cry. _

"_**She can't be dead, she just can't be dead! What am I to tell her father? I'm sorry but our daughter was kilt while fighting off demons from another time as was her destiny." **Another voice asked in complete shock and disbelief._

"_**We know a way to bring her back but it would mean that she would not remember any of us. Except you Miss Awayuki, it also means that her powers will lie dormant inside of her until we need the goddess of air again." **A young voice said without any emotion in it. _

"_**Are you sure you all want to do this?" **An older voice asked as its owner looked at the two year old, two one year olds, a two month year old, three week year old, and a one week year old child._

"_**Yes, we are sure. It is the best for her right now." **The older kids said with determined voices._

"**Miss Awayuki, it is time to wake up. Miss Awayuki, please get up?" **A woman dressed in a black dress with a white apron over it asked the sleeping and tossing young teen with reddish pink hair as she kept her distance in order to not get attacked by the said teen.

"**May, why don't you go ahead and go down stairs where the others are waiting for breakfast and let them know that they can start eating without Miss Awayuki Okay? I'll wake her up and let her know that she is missing breakfast, and shall see to it that she doesn't do anything unladylike," **Another woman dressed in a black dress with a white apron said to her collogue. The first woman slowly nodded her head and left the room. After making sure that the woman was gone and that her connection with her boyfriend and his friends was cut off she leaned down near the sleeping teen's ear. **"My, my, my, I didn't know you and Hayate were so close to be sleeping in the same bed when you aren't even married. Shame on you Miss Awayuki, really you think that although you don't come from a rich family that you would have more moral than that." **The woman whispered with an evil smirk before she made her way to the door and started to walk down to the dining room.

"**Ta…Ka…Ko!"**The sleeping teen yelled at the top of her lungs as she snapped up into a sitting in her room and searched all around her room for signs of Hayate. 'What was that dream about? Who died? Who were those six girls? Do I really want to know the answer? Why do I feel like I need to know? Like the peaceful life that I know now is about to be ruined by another fight and that I just may lose Hayate because of this thing?' The teen thought to herself as she made her way to the dining room.

"**Good morning, Himeno-nee-chan!"** Three boys one thirteen year old, ten year old, and eight year old boy said to me as I entered to which I smiled and responded with a good morning. When I sat down my chair gave way and I was on the floor. 'You would think with everything that I go through I would remember something simply like make sure the chair hasn't been bugged by Mayune.' I thought to myself as I got back off the floor and sat down in the chair that on of the maids had fetched for me.

"**It really is a shame that you don't know how to sit in a seat properly Himeno." **Mayune said with a smirk on her face as she looked at me. 'Don't do anything rash or you will get a lecture from Natsue.' I thought to myself as I shot a glare at Mayune when the perfect idea came to me.

"**I don't see how it is that someone as busy as yourself as so much time to play such idiotic pranks. Mawata don't you agree that it is amazing?" **I said with the sweetest smile on my face. Mawata and everyone else just looked at me like I was crazy until I saw that it dawned on Mawata.

"**Oh, but of curse I agree with you after all I don't think that Mike will very much like to know that he is into a girl who is always playing pranks." **Mawata said as she smiled at me with a knowing smile.

"**Who is Mike?" **I could hear my father and step mother ask in demanding tones.

"**I'm done may I please be excused?" **Both Mawata and I said at the same time waiting for our mother to reply.

"**Yes, you may but after school we will expect the two of you in the family room and you will tell us who this Mike guy is." **Our mother said to us to whom we nodded our heads and when we were out of hearing rang started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Mawata and I walked around for a bit and talked about life when I decided that I needed to confide in a female and not Sasame.

"**Mawata, do you mind if I talk to you about a dream that I had?" **I asked her as we entered the gardens.

"**Are you sure you don't want to talk to Sasame about it?" **Mawata asked me with concerned eyes.

"**I would prefer to talk to you first if that is okay? I know that it probably isn't fair to you but I just feel like I need a girl to listen to me instead of a guy. And you helped me understand and see things in a different light back when we were wondering around the streets of Awayuki Town so you were the first person that I could think of." **I said to her with a smile on my face as we sat down on the bench that the Leafe knights found me on.

"**Of curse it is okay and yah your right it is mean but if you want to talk to me then I will be hear to listen." **Mawata said with a smile on her face as she turned to look at me and sit in a comfortable position.

"**It starts off being pitch black I can't see anything at all then I hear a voice speaking. The first voice I hear says that it can't believe that she is dead. I don't know exactly who she is but apparently she is important. The next voice that I hear is complaining about having to tell her husband that their daughter died while fighting demons from another time. Then, and this is where it gets weird, six kids a two year old, two one year olds, a two month year old, a three week year old, and a one week year old child tell the woman who they refer to as Miss Awayuki that they know how to bring her back. And then from there I woke up thanks to Takako's morning call. "**I told her waiting for her reaction.

"**Do you think this has anything to do with you being the Pretear?" **She asked me with a worried look.

"**No, I really don't but I wanted to talk to someone out side of the Pretear business but someone who knew about it to see if they thought that it might be a threat."**I said very unsure of what I thought at the moment.

"**Well I think that you should talk to them about your dream it may be nothing but it could also be a very big something."**Mawata said to me as she looked me in the eye.

"**Right, well we better get to school after all we don't want to be late do we?"**I asked with my usual smile in place.


	3. Chapter 2

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"**_People talking in flashbacks"_**

_**Place change**_

Story

"**People talking"**

"**Why is it that we had to move?"** A young seven year old girl wearing a black and silver jump suit asked.

"**Because, if we didn't then we would be kilt as fast as it takes a person to blink and the fact that our leader lives here and we do not need to alarm her just yet we just need to make friends with her again. So that we will be prepared for when the bastard decides to show himself to us all."** A teen with green hair said as she glared at the seven year old and motioned for her to get back to work unpacking the rest of the kitchen supplies.

"**Tammy, Rey that is enough from both of you. Get back to work so that we can get out of here and to school without being late now."** A girl wearing a white tube shirt and a silver blue mini skirt yelled to the two girls.

"**Now, Maki if they want to do the demons a favor and kill each other letting innocent people die let them. It is then that we can say it wasn't our fault we have dummy's for teammates."** Another teen wearing a jump suit said as she closed the cupboard she was currently at. Before she instinctively ducked to avoid getting hit with the flying plastic cups that were thrown her way by Tammy and Rey who were currently passed being pissed off and were currently glaring at the teen with a look that said die.

_**Awayuki High School**_

"**Did you hear about Sarah?" **A girl asked her friend as she looked around trying to make sure no one overheard her.

"**No, I didn't what happened to her?" **Another girl asked as she looked to her friend with a worried look.

"**Apparently, she was said to of been attacked by some thing with wings and that looked human. The thing was talking about how it was looking for the goddess of something or other. If you ask me Sarah has finally lost it and now everyone knows about it." **The first girl said as she again looked around to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"**Himeno, are you okay?" **A girl asked as she looked at the teen with pinkish-red hair.

"**Mawata, please let my teachers know that I won't be coming in today I think it's time I had that talk with Sasame." **Himeno said as she smiled up at her younger sister with a smile that she hoped was happy. Mawata nodded to her sister and then took off while Himeno cursed herself for not being a little bit more prepared for the cold shoulder and lecture she was more than likely going to get. For there was no doubt in her mind that the knights thought something was bothering her and were expecting her to confided in one of them or at least Takako but instead she went to one of the least expected people.

_**Awayuki Garden**_

"**Sasame, Hayate, anyone, if you are talking to me or are at least willing to hear my side of the story please come here?" **I said standing in front of the chimes and the fountain.

"**Himeno-nee-chan." **I could hear the small voice state to me with so much hurt that it made me want to cry but I held it back knowing that right now I had to get some answers.

"**Shin, did you or the others since anything odd or out of place?" **I instantly asked him hoping beyond hope that it was just my imagination or them playing a trick on me. But, when shin shook his head I realized that I was becoming frantic over what was possible nothing after I had become the white Pretear on my own what is to say that I can't tap into their powers by myself.

"**Tanaka, take me to the airport I have an important schedule to keep. I am to meet with my new boyfriend from France in three hours. I will then bring him home and introduce him to the family and Himeno will be publicly humiliated again. After all it is like so obvious that her and Hayate like each other but she doesn't do anything about it. I will show her how a real woman in love treats the one she is in love with." **I could hear Mayune say with an air of confidence.

"**Himeno-nee-chan, are you okay!" **I heard Shin ask me and that is when I realized I was at eye level with him.

"**To be totally honest I don't know." **I stated as I tried to calm myself down before I plunged into darkness.

_**Awayuki High School**_

"**This place is like so totally boring do we really have to come here." **A teenaged girl asked as she once again played with her miniature computer.

"**You know as well as I do that it is our only hope to find her. Besides you did a full background check on every high school there is this is the only one with an Awayuki student attending the junior class." **Another teenaged girl said as she glanced over the people looking to see a particular face.

"**Guess what Mai just sent to me." **The first teen said with a smile on her face.

"**You're a big idiot for putting tuna on her sandwich?" **Another girl said with a laugh.

"**No, dumdum she told me that she has picked up on the air guardian awakening to her powers." **The teen with the miniature computer said.

"**No, way Maki that's totally great. So is one of us going to go and try to help her? Or are we just going sit on the side lines and guide her through the shadows?" **The teen that was looking around asked her temporary leader.

"**I think it will be best if we don't confront her just yet. After all we aren't the only ones looking for her." **Maki said as she looked to her two companions.

"**Your totally correct Maki but I hope what we are doing is correct. I mean what if she is going through a breakdown because of her powers it would be so much better to have someone there for her. " **The teen that Maki had called a dumdum said with a sad look on her face.

"**That is just something we are going to have to learn to deal with isn't it?" **The other teen of the group said as she gave up her search and jumped down from the tree that the three of them had climbed. **"I am going to class need anything just buzz me and I'll come okay?" **The teen said as she looked up to her two friends.

_**Awayuki Elementary**_

"**All the kids in this school are so stupid." **A brown headed girl commented to her two friends and sisters.

"**Of course it seems that way to you Mai. Unlike us they don't have to fight demons from another dimension on a day to day basis." **A red headed girl said as she glared at her friend.

"**Both of you stop fighting and get up. We need to get to our respective classes otherwise we will get an earful from Maki." **A blonde headed girl said to which Mai and her red head friend instantly jumped up and started to head to their respective classes.

_**Awayuki Garden**_

"**Himeno-chan, are you okay? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" **A guy with silver hair and who was wearing glasses asked Himeno.

"**I'm not hurt anywhere but if I don't learn to get this new power under control soon I am going to go insane." **I said as I let Sasame hold me up.

"**What new power?" **An all to familiar voice that I was used to hearing back when I first became the Pretear asked.


	4. Chapter 3

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"**_People talking in flashbacks"_**

_**Place change**_

Story

"**People talking"**

"**Today, when I was walking to school with Mawata I overheard a conversation that was taking place far from where we were. I thought it was just my power as the pretear growing but by the looks on your guy's face I'm guessing that isn't it." **I said a little unnerved by this. _'What is going on with me? And why is it that I can hear things from afar on my own?' _I thought as I did my best to keep myself from crying.

"**Yes, your right it isn't a pretear ability but that doesn't change the fact that you have it. Is there anything else that you haven't told us that you've told Mawata?" **Kei asked me as he looked at me with a look of understanding and harshness.

"**Hai, lately I have been having a weird dream and it is always the same dream. It is black everywhere I look, there is a sound off in the distance but I can't make it out, someone states that they can't believe that a female is gone, another voice goes into hysterics talking about how the female can't be dead and what the person is going to tell the father. The person also mentions something about fighting demons from another time and how it was the females destiny. Then a young girl comes up and says that her and some others who are about her age can bring the dead girl back but in order to do so it will cost the girl the memories of the little girls and their parents. The girl will remember her mother and her power will lie dormant inside of her. The older woman ask them if they are sure and the older girls of the group of younger girls reply by saying yes and that it is the best for the girl right now. I'm afraid that I can't remember any names though." **I stated to them again trying not to cry and to just hold back my regret.

"**How long have you been having the dreams Himeno?" **Hayate asked me in the same steel cold I-don't-want-you-here voice.

"**I've been having them since about a week or two after our battle with the princess of destruction. They have been getting more and more detailed since then and I am starting to remember a lot more after my dreams to." **I stated calmly not fully understanding why it was that he was so angry.

"**You've been having those dreams that long and the first person you tell is your sister! Are you nuts! The last thing your family needs is the burden of knowing that you are in danger or could be in danger!" **Hayate started to yell at me and seeming how the others weren't trying to hold him back or saying anything I figured they agreed with him.

"**I am sorry for disagreeing with you on that but I am not sorry that I did what I did. I didn't want to burden the six of you with something that may not of had anything to do with being a pretear because you are always doing your best to protect me and there isn't much I can do to repay you for all the trouble you go through to keep me safe. So, I went to the only family member I knew that I could trust to think rationally while I speak to her and tell her what was on my mind. She ended up suggesting that I talk to all of you about it and so I came here to talk to you, obviously that was a mistake." **I said before taking off. _'Stupid Hayate, Stupid Leafe Knights, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'_I yelled to myself as I continued to run or rather fly. _'Wait, since when do I fly with out the idiot to hold me up?' _I thought as I gently landed on the ground. _'This is way to weird.' _I thought to myself as I quickly made my way to school.

"**So, nice of you to finally join us Mrs. Awayuki. Your sister told us that you wouldn't be coming in." **I heard the hidden tone in my teacher and gave a weak smile.

"**And I wasn't but if I let a little thing like a cough get me down then I really wouldn't really be able to live with myself." **I commented before taking my seat and causing the class to break up into laughter. _'I can't believe Hayate he could have been a little bit more considerate but no he had to be Mr. Jackass.' _I thought to myself as I tried to concentrate on my school work. _'Mimi is so going to get it after school. Who the hell does she think she is telling him that I like him with out my permission.' _I heard the school slut Nicole ask but I sit behind her and we never talk to each other which means I must of heard her thoughts. _'Creepy!' _I thought to myself and decided to take action.

"**Mr. T, can I please be excused my side is really starting to hurt real bad and ow!" **I yelled while holding my side.

"**Will someone please escort Miss Awayuki to the nurses office?" **Mr. T asked my classmates.

"**I will." **The sound of an unfamiliar voice said as I was picked up by the arm and led out of the room.

"**My name is Sandra Lee, it is an honor to meet you Miss Awayuki." **The voice said and something about it made me think about the dream I had.

"**Have we meet before?" **I asked Sandra not knowing if I should treat her like an enemy or a foe.

"**In a way yes but then again in a way no, everything you need to know will come to you but you will have to find the answers on your own. Just know that although we may not be able to help straight forward we will help you with what we can. We can not tell you everything nor can we spend all that much time with you but we will tell you what we can. Tell then please take into consideration that your powers are connected to your emotions the angrier you get the stronger the winds become the more confused you are the higher you fly and the more you are unfocused the more you will pick up the thoughts of others. Here we are at the nurses office please take care and I hope that the pain in your side goes away." **Sandra said before leaving me to go back to the classroom. 'What the hell is going on? What does she mean yes we have met and no we haven't? Oh, no I'm flying again. I'm surrounded by my family and we are enjoying a nice family outing.' I thought to myself and thankfully found myself back on the floor. 'Well one thing is for sure I can trust Sandra and her friends but I am in serious trouble with the leafe knights.' I thought to myself again as I quickly went out the door and ran to a place where I could be alone and think about things for awhile.


	5. Chapter 4

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"**_People talking in flashbacks"_**

_**Place change**_

Story

"**People talking"**

It has been four long months of hearing thoughts I didn't want to hear and of having to deal with the grumpy leafe knights. However, that was nothing that made me more pissed than my own family saying that the leafe knights were right I shouldn't of kept quite. Even Mawata is telling me that I made a mistake seriously. It's like nothing I do is good enough for anyone in my family and for any of my friends. In these four months I have mastered my new gift of telepathy but I dare not use it when I am in the Awayuki household because then I will have to deal with what is right now unwanted things and thoughts. "**Himeno, the leafe knights have picked up trace of a larva and asked me to let you know.**" Mawata said as she walked into my garden.

"**So, now they can't even come and get me on their own. Where is it Mawata?**" I asked totally peeved that even though we are fighting for me not telling them everything first that they would use Mawata as a messenger. However, I didn't have time to be pissed over that for very long because I was pretty soon being strangled by something or rather someone.

"**You have really become naive haven't you Lady Air Guardian? Looks like your nothing without your little friends to protect you.**" A insane lunatic voice commented to me. _'Somebody, help me. Anybody help me.' _I thought urgently and sent it to people I knew, who could help me out of a situation like this. _'Hot very hot. Why is it hot?' _I asked myself as I tried to look around but was greeted with dirt.

'_Himeno, we're doing everything we can but that women is some how blocking our attacks.' _Kei thought.

"**Light Collector!**" A female voice yelled and all of the sudden I was able to breath a little better than what I had been doing.

"**Plant Trance!**" Another female voice yelled this time freeing me from my suffocation prison.

"**Guardians, figures you would show up to protect your beloved leader**." The insane lunatic voice hissed.

"**Wrong as always bitch, that girl is not Himeno. Or at least not our Himeno but then I don't very well expect a whore like you to understand that there are people with the exact same name as each other. That girl is just a pretear nothing more and nothing less if it where truly our beloved leader you would have been blown into the next millennium already.**" Yet another female voice said in a mocking tone. _'Himeno, can you hear me?' _Sandra's voice asked me.

'_Who are you and what do you want with Himeno?' _Hayate demanded inside my head.

'_Hayate, what are you doing?' _I asked or rather demanded angrily.

'_Himeno-chan, I think your forgetting that Hayate is the leafe knight of air so it isn't surprising that he can get us all on the same thinking channel.' _Kei replied which made me feel even more angrier.

'_Hime-chan calm down remember what I told you about your powers. Leafe knight of air I am afraid I can't answer any of your questions right now because I am running out of time but please promise me that you and your fellow knights will help train Hime-chan to use her new powers and to become not only the Pretear but also the Guardian of Air.' _Sandra said before I couldn't pick up her thought pattern again.

'_Himeno, what was that all about?' _Goh asked me.

'_That was Sandra she attends school with me and I think her and her friends may have something to do with my bazar dream I told you all and Mawata about. She seems to know about my new powers but she said that they can only help me from the shadows.' _I replied seeming how I had been getting by knowing that Sandra was on my side and wouldn't harm me. There for if she was asking the leafe knights for help then that must mean that I should trust them again.


End file.
